The Big C
by bucktooth22
Summary: Derek is worried about the big C. and it's something Stiles, for once, is closed lipped on. Oneshot Established Sterek Slash fluff


Disclaimer: if do not own Teen Wolf

College. The big C. Stiles and Derek had avoided the topic for a long time but Derek figured it was time to bring it up. He sat up in bed and looked at his mate who was still sleeping. He growled softly, a deep rumble in the back of his throat at the thought of Stiles going away for college. His vision became more pinpoint as his wolf became possessive. He noted the small quirk of lips as Stiles smiled slightly. "Morning Sourwolf. What's got your wolf panties in a bunch?" Stiles asked, not getting moving from his sleeping position.

"College." Derek grumbled. Stiles laughed quietly and sat up at last. He kissed his boyfriend on his wolfy nose and went for a food run to the kitchen of the burnt out old house. Derek growled again before falling back into the warm bed, wanting to go back to sleep. When sleep refused to overtake him, he huffed and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. "Stiles." He growled as he grabbed an apple and bit into it, eyeing his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Stiles purred. Derek wondered why, when it was something they needed to talk about, Stiles blabber mouth Stilinski was suddenly shut up. "So if thought about pancakes but then I was hungry and if didn't feel like making them just yet." Stiles began. Derek shut his eyes, he'd jinxed it. "I also thought about eggs, and maybe bacon, but they take so long to cook and I'm hungry now." Stiles continued as Derek continued his apple. "Then if thought waffles and they're in the toaster now." Stiles concluded, looking at the toaster expectantly.

"Stiles." Derek growled. Stiles's eyes flickered to the alphas before returning to the toaster. "College." Derek growled as he finished off his apple and tossed the core in the trash before moving over to the smaller boy and kissing him on the neck.

"Oh looks like my waffles are done." Stiles said in a sing-song-y voice as the toaster went ding and out popped the nicely cooked waffles. Stiles got a plate and once they were plopped down on the plate to cool, Stiles hurried upstairs to change. Within four minutes he was back in the kitchen to retrieve his waffles before hurrying to his jeep that was waiting outside, grabbing his backpack along the way. Derek felt another growl coming on at the thought of his mate being gone longer than the usual school day Derek spent worrying, missing his mate, wishing he'd return, and damning the clocks at their slow paced tick.

Around lunch time when Derek went for his mid-day meal, he noticed the two brown paper bags on the counter. One labeled for each Stilinski. Derek sighed and grabbed the two bags before heading to his car. He drove his normal fast pace to the sheriff's department where he dropped off Mr. Stilinski's lunch to a peeved sheriff before setting off again for the school. By the time he arrived, he could smell the students preparing for lunch and, as expected, his phone buzzed right on cue. One new message from Stiles.

_I forgot my lunch. Can you bring it to me? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?_

Derek rolled his eyes as he sniffed out his mate, easily discerning his scent from all the others. He located the boy, with his normal lunch mates, and dropped the bag on the table, not caring about the eyes on him. "Lunch." Derek said before turning to leave. He thought about it for a moment before turning around and leaning in very close to Stiles's ear from behind the boy. "College." He whispered before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the seated boy. Stiles blushed, clearly embarrassed as all eyes fell on them. He turned around to look at Derek and the wolf felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as thoughts of Stiles going away to college brought fear raining down upon him. Thoughts of long hugs, and weekend visits, and lonely nights, and not being able to take care of, protect, and look after his mate made Derek growl, his eyes flashing red for an instant. Stiles's eyes seemed nervous as they looked around for a moment before he smiled weakly at the alpha.

"Now?" He asked. Derek's eyebrows raised, yes now. Stiles sighed and stood so he wasn't looking as far up at the wolf. "What if I promise to tell you later?" Stiles asked. Derek thought about it for a moment. Later as in?

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"When I get home tonight. I promise. Ok?" Stiles asked. Derek stepped back, no longer feeling the need to be intimidating and imposing. He nodded with a warning look at Stiles before returning to his home to wait, as usual for Stiles to come home.

Stiles got home, not surprisingly, late, much to Derek's displeasure. But when he finally did, Derek wasted no time; he went out, grabbed Stiles from his crappy jeep, hauled him inside, pushed him against a wall and kissed him. Hard. With all the feelings he'd been bottling up, all the need and worry and fear. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining. Just...wow." Stiles breathed.

"College." Derek said stepping back and adjusting Stiles's shirt where he'd grabbed it.

"What about it?" Stiles asked casually.

"Did you apply?" Derek asked. Stiles gave him a 'duh' face and the wolf began to get antsy inside him. "Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"BCC." Stiles said smiling reassuringly. Derek didn't understand. "Beacon Community College." Stiles clarified. Derek felt his stomach flop as a small smile crossed his lips and his arms enveloped his boyfriend. "Couldn't leave you after all." Stiles laughed and tussled Derek's hair. "My Sourwolf would have been so lonely." Stiles kissed Derek reassuringly and smiled at him. "We'd have a death a week with you all pent up." Stiles said as he left Derek's embrace to put his backpack down.

"Pent up energy?" Derek asked, as if he didn't know.

"Oh you know. Worrying about me all the time. I'm your...release." Stiles winked at his Sourwolf. "I don't know why you get so uptight about things like this. College and stuff. Don't you trust me?" Stiles teased.

"No." Derek answered honestly. His boyfriend was a total klutz and, to top it off, he didn't trust anyone else in the world, especially not with his Stiles. Stiles put a hand to his head and shut his eyes dramatically. The big C. Concern.


End file.
